Volvo
by EdwardLover44
Summary: What happens when Alice and Bella get board while Edward is out hunting and Alice get's a vision that Edward left his car keys behind. It can only lead to nothing but trouble!
1. Chapter 1

Volvo

By: EdwardLover44

Chapter One:

It was late one afternoon and Bella was a the Cullen's household hanging out with Alice while the others continued on about their day, but Edward had to leave to go hunting for he kept putting it off not wanting to leave Bella's side.

"So Alice what do you want to do?" Bella asked out of boredom while anxiously waiting for Edward to return so that they could be together and so that Alice couldn't touchier her with any more shopping trips or giving her another makeover. Before Alice could respond she had a vision and when her vision ended, she had a wide, devilish smile spread across her face. Bella new well enough that whenever she had that smile that it meant she was up to no good, but before she could say anything Alice was gone.

Within seconds Alice returned with that smug look on her face and held up a small, shiny object in the shape of a key. Within seconds Bella realized that Alice had the keys to Edward's Volvo.

"Let's go for spin. I know some back roads that nobody knows about so I'll let you drive and you can get the chance to feel how exhilarating it is to drive one hundred mph." Alice announced after a few moments of silence.

Bella was speechless and was having trouble forming a coherent answer for half of her wanted to do it, but then the other half of her had feeling that this wasn't such a good idea. After a few minutes Bella finally replied, "well…I don't know if this is such a good idea Alice."

"Awww, come on Bella, I promise I wont let anything bad happen to you!" Alice pleaded and after fifteen minutes of Alice nagging, Bell finally gave in.

"Oh, all right, but if we're going to do this then we'd better do it now and fast because Edward will be home soon." And with that said Alice lifted Bella off her bed and ran outside to were Edward had parked the Volvo. Bella go in the drivers seat and drove were Alice instructed to go in order to get to the back roads, and thanks to Bella's eighty mph driving they made there within seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Volvo

Chapter Two:

After thirty minutes of riving one hundred mph down the ghostly streets, Bella was fairly conferrable with it and was enjoying every second of it. After a few minutes Alice and Bella decided to blast the radio and sing along to the song "Like A Boy" by Ciara.

"_Like A Boy"_

_Verse: 1_

_Pull up your pants_

_(Just Like Em')_

_Take out the trash_

_(Just Like Em')_

_You can dig cash like em'_

_Fast like em'_

_Girl you outta act like ya dig_

_(What I'm talkin' bout')_

_Security codes on everything_

_Vibrate so your phone don't ever ring_

_(Joint Account)_

_And another one he don't know about_

_Hook_

_Wish we could switch up the roles_

_And I could be that..._

_Tell you I love you_

_But when you call I never get back_

_Would you ask them questions like me?..._

_Like where you be at?_

_Cause I'm out 4 in the morning_

_On the corna rolling_

_Doing my own thing_

_Ohh_

_Chorus_

_What if I?..._

_Had a thing on the side?_

_Made ya cry?_

_Would the rules change up?..._

_Or would they still apply?..._

_If I played you like a toy?..._

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy_

_Guy Chopped & Screwed Voice_

_Can't be getting mad!_

_What You Mad?_

_Can't Handle that!_

_Can't be getting mad!_

_What you mad?_

_Can't handle that!_

_Verse: 2_

_Girl go head and be..._

_(Just Like Em')_

_Go run the streets_

_(Just Like Em')_

_come home late say sleep like em'_

_Creep like em'_

_Front with ya friends_

_Act hard when you're with em' like em'_

_(What)_

_Keep a straight face when ya tell a lie_

_Always keep an airtight alibi_

_(Keep Him In The Dark)_

_What he don't know won't break his heart_

_Hook_

_Wish we could switch up the roles_

_And I could be that..._

_Tell you I love you_

_But when you call I never get back_

_Would you ask them questions like me?..._

_Like where you be at?_

_Cause I'm out 4 in the morning_

_On the corna rolling_

_Doing my own thing_

_Yea_

_Chorus_

_What if I?..._

_Had a thing on the side?_

_Made ya cry?_

_Would the rules change up?..._

_Or would they still apply?..._

_If I played you like a toy?..._

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy_

_Guy Chopped & Screwed Voice_

_Can't be getting mad!_

_What You Mad?_

_Can't Handle that!_

_Can't be getting mad!_

_What you mad?_

_Can't handle that!_

_Can't be getting mad!_

_What you mad?_

_Can't handle that!_

_Can't be getting mad!_

_What you mad?_

_Can't handle that!_

_Bridge_

_If I was always gone_

_With the sun getting home_

_(Would Ya Like That?)_

_Told you I was with my crew_

_When I knew it wasn't true_

_(Would Ya Like That?)_

_If I act like you_

_Walk A mile off in yo shoes_

_(Would Ya Like That?)_

_I'm messing with your head again_

_Dose of your own medicine_

_Chorus_

_What if I?..._

_Had a thing on the side?_

_Made ya cry?_

_Would the rules change up?..._

_Or would they still apply?..._

_If I played you like a toy?..._

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy_

_Guy Chopped & Screwed Voice_

_Can't be getting mad!_

_What You Mad?_

_Can't Handle that!_

_Can't be getting mad!_

_What you mad?_

_Can't handle that!_

_Can't be getting mad!_

_What you mad?_

_Can't handle that!_

_Can't be getting mad!_

_What you mad?_

_Can't handle that!_

_Music Plays_

_Outro_

_If I played you..._

_Would yo like that?_

_Had friends..._

_Would you like that?_

_Nother car?_

_Would you like that?_

_Hell naw_

_You wouldn't like that_

_No!_

_Half-Chorus_

_What if I made ya cry!_

_Would they still apply!_

_What if I..._

_If I played you like a toy_

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy!_

Alice and Bella were so caught up in singing the song that when Bella slowed down to seventy mph to turn a corner she ended up losing concentration and before they could react Bella had swerved off the road and crashed Edward's Volvo into a tree leaving a huge dent on the front bumper of the car.

Bella and Alice stared at each other with saucer eyes then Bella finally spoke up.

"Uh-oh We're in big trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

Volvo

Chapter Three:

After a few seconds of staring at each other in horror for what lays ahead if them Bella and Alice quickly switched places and Alice drove as fast as she could to get home before Edward and succeeded. Whit only ten minutes left before his arrival the girls hid the care, took the out the keys from the ignition, and ran into the house with two minutes to spare.

"Now Bella you go put the keys back on Edwards dresser ad then go to my room before Edward gets back, I have to go talk to Carlisle about this."

"Ok." Bella replied. And with that said Bella ran as fast as she could to Edwards room unfortunately on her way there she tripped and fell face down onto the floor. When she finally reached Edward's room she was just about to put the care keys on his dresser when she herd a familiar voice behind her.

"Hell there" Edward said before raping his big, strong, masculine arms around her. While Edward was hugging Bella Bella quickly tightened her grip around the care keys. After a few minutes Edward finally asked "Bella what are you doing in my room?"

To be continued… MUHUHUHAHA!


	4. Chapter 4

Volvo

After a couple minutes of silence Bella decided to try and make run for it. When she reached the door she quickly turned the door knob and had the door open ¾'s of the way when she felt two strong arms push the door shut. Bella turned around only to see that she was pined to the door. Edward bent down making it tow were there faces were only inches away trying to dazzle the answer out of her.

"Well…Um…Edward go on the other side of the room and then I'll tell you." Edward did what Bella instructed him to do and patiently waited for an answer.

"Now when I tell you please, whatever you do don't give me that mean glare you gave me when we first meet it scares the hell out of me. Even though I probably deserve it, but anyways Alice and I were hanging out together and well you know how much mischief Alice and I get into when it's just the two of us and well we got board and Alice had a vision that you left your car keys behind so she decided to let me see how was it is to drive like you guys, which buy the way is awesome!!! But anyway I was getting use to it and I got side tracked in what Alice and I were doing and when I slowed down to turn the corner I wasn't really concentrating and we swerved off the road and hit a tree, and now your care is well…ruined. So Alice and I hid the care and I was supposed to put the keys back on your dresser before you got back, but was unsuccessful as you can see."

After Bella had finished her explanation she was afraid to look up, but did anyway and as hard as Edward tried not to she noticed the dark, black, mean eyes she had seen on her first day to Forks High School. Edward let out a low, evil chuckle and Bella didn't like the sound of it one bite and started to panic so she did the first thing that came to her mind.

"Alice come sa-"Bella started to say, but Edward clasped his hand over her mouth. Alice came running to Edward's room and realized she had fallen into Edward Trap in leading her into his room.

"Come in Alice we need to have a little talk." Edward said with an evil sound in his voice like the vampires in movies. Alice gulped before entering and closed the door behind her. From the looks of it the girls could tell that this lecture would be lecture of their lives.

To be continued…Well I don't know what you guys want me to do next so if you have any ideas on what you want to happen next feel free to share and I'll go from there. Unfortunately it is Finales week out here so I won't be able to update as fast as I would like.


	5. Chapter 5

Volvo

Chapter Five:

"WHAT WHERE YOU GUYS THINKING!! I MEAN REALLY TAKING MY CAR WITHOUT PERMISSION!!! YOU GUYS WILL PAY OH TRUST ME YOU WILL PAY!!!" Alice and Bella looked at each other in horror for they had never seen Edward this mad.

"Edward…we're…sorry." Bella said quietly. Edward could tell by the way she had spoken that he had frightened her and calmed himself down before speaking up again.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Bella, but I'm afraid sorry isn't enough this time."

When Edward said this Bell looked up with fear in hear big, brown eyes.

"W-what are you going to do to us?" both girls replied at the same time.

"Mmmm…well first I wanna know what got you so distracted that it caused you two maniacs to crash my car!"

"Well…we were singing along to a song." Bella spoke up blushing.

"Ahhh. I see. Well this has made my job a little bite easier so here's your punishment since a lecture doesn't seem all that savior as a punishment you will play the song that caused you to crash my car and perform in front of me you have to dress like them, and act like them. Then you two will have to be my servant's for a whole week and you have to do what I want when I want without complaining. That will be all now go get ready for your performance this should be interesting."

"Bu-" Bella started to say but Edward put a cold finger to her lips and chuckled and whispered in her ear "Sorry love that's the punishment you should have thought about that before you decided to drive my car and ruin it." And after that he pushed Bella out the door closing it behind her so that she could join Alice and get ready for they're performance.

Alice had dressed Bella up in short shorts; a black and whit striped tank top, along with a whit hoodie. (There are pictures of Bella's outfit in my profile). After she finished dressing Bella she applied heavy makeup like they did in the music video along with lots of lip gloss. After Alice had finished up Bella she worked on her self which only took seconds, then they went back to Edward's room and performed for him.

After the performance Edward was speechless because first of all he couldn't believe that Bella listened to that kind of music and second of all she looked so beautiful that it left him speechless and third of all he couldn't believe how dirty Bella was dancing while singing along to the song.

After a few minutes of silence Alice and Bella were heading out the door to go change into their normal clothes when all of a sudden Bella felt two strong arms stop her.

"Where do you think your going? You are staying in these clothes I like them."

"Alright Edward whatever you say." Bella replied remembering that she was not allowed to complain.

"And that's Master Edward not Edward you understand?"

"Yes Master Edward."

"Now go fetch me some CDs I've left in my now ruined car and do all my chores and homework for me well get going you don't have all day you know."

"Yes Master Edward as you wish. Is there anything else I can do for you oh mighty one?"

Edward let out a low chuckle. "No that will be all for now thank you."

The week had gone by fast and today was Bella's last day as Edward's servant. While Bella was washing and waxing his new car she heard him ringing his bell signaling for Bella to come into the room.

"Yes Master Edward what can I do for you?"

"I'm board so I'm gunna put on 'I'm slave for you' by Britney spears and your gunna sing and dance for me so that I have some entertainment."

Bella did as told and Edward was laughing hysterically. When he finally could control his laughter he waved her off to go continue his chores.

The week was up and Bella free! She then took notes that it's important to never drive a vampires car unless you want to have hell as your punishment and with that in mind Bella vowed that she would never again drive Edward's car unless she was allowed to.

Well that's it for this story guys thanks for reading!


End file.
